happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Top 10 Favorite Happy Tree Friends Arcade Games
(Ok, credit goes to DinoLord00, since he gave me this suggestion and i could do this after yesterday, since yesterday i did a blog before this, now i do his first suggestion so i will do a list for my favorite HTF Arcade Games, now i DID in the past a blog about JUST Video Games, so any kind of game, so here, i still used six of those arcade games in the top ten list, the rest of the four is in honorable mentions, but yes man, we will still check my thoughts to these games then, eh check?) 10: Tightrope-A-Dope (So as we saw a previous version, Lumpy had different feet during it i bet, and also, i remember i played the old version but i was in the old days when i first saw HTF, and i wasn't surprised since i expected the blood when Lumpy dies in this game then, i already saw the episodes so i am fully aware and knew what would happen, still, the bad thing is that it is SO hard, and even on YouTube, yeah it is meant to have no solution anyway? And if now anybody knows and give me advice, pls tell me what i can do to win? Well still i couldn't find a freaking way, but it looks funny when he is black all over, but still, it is so hard and i haven't played this tho as i more often played the rest on the list!) 9: This Game Is All Flocked Up (Based on "All Flocked Up" Duh, obviously, of course it IS probably Lumpy in this game, i believe so but still, it is so cute how it lacks gore and blood, eh let's keep in mind, i love how the show in general have gore and blood, but since this game is so without blood, i should show this game to my kids if they can be HTF fans in future, but i won't show however the other games obviously, and of course, i could manage to save the falling birds for sure, and for thinking... Oh they will probably, just probably be really wondering about the title about this game tho, then what if they learn swearing? Ok so still, that isn't too much trouble tho but this game is the best way to let kids play before they can focus on the actual show!) 8: Disco Inferno (Playing as Disco Bear, a pretty remake of an old game obviously, and of course DB was DJ, only Lifty was there, without his tail or Shifty, and Cuddles is dressing up as a girl AND a random mouse character is there, but it was cool anyway, and both of the games is a little hard, but let's say it have nice skills, now Disco Bear is playable here meanwhile Cuddles, Giggles, Petunia, and Nutty watches him or something, so yeah Cuddles and Giggles moment, also Petunia and Nutty moment, z_z... <3 Those parts! Those parts is too cute, tho idk why, i anyway am good at this, but gosh even this time, the girls gives DB a chance and they is shocked to see him die, and even if Cuddles is his rival, Cuddles even is shocked as well, so Cuddles should care, and about Nutty, and he both is not happy about the death of his friend and is about to throw up and he of course should when it happen, well, not so much more characters here but i could say... It is so well done as a remake!) 7: Sugar High (Ah, Nutty, awesome! And he jumps on woodpeckers who have lollipops, of course i haven't ever been too far, sure i been high but not as said TOO far like in space or something, so still couldn't touch the clouds, then i can't say so much stuff, but it is so perfect, he doesn't smile when he dies here, and do the woodpeckers poops on Nutty in both or only one of the games? So about it, the woodpeckers should learn some manners, and man, candy is bad for birds, but squirrels? Shouldn't be a problem, but still it isn't bad but this is too nice to be true...) 6: On Thin Ice (Sigh yeah, so here we are, games i already talked about, six to one, and after all those might not surprise ya but oh man, this game i can't even complete ever... That is the interesting thing, at least there is thankfully a YouTube Video showing how Russell jumps, just so it doesn't have blood unless the game over screen counts, so the squid gets impaled when Russell gets to the next level and when he completes ALL levels the awful squid died, the squid is going to be eaten by Russell, some squid tonight, so this game is too nice with the music, Russell's perfect theme for episodes even, and yes Level 19 doesn't have to do with Russell right? It really must be The Squid so!) 5: Milk Pong (And another one with Nutty AND Lumpy, let's say they make a mostly of the time... A great team, tho this team doesn't seem to treat each other pretty well, yeah this game was interactive in past i guess, isn't interactive anymore, why the heck is every YouTube Video losing interactive parts? This game... Eh, year! The year is all flocked up! For sure, every good thing is removed most of the time and MOST bad stuff gonna happen, however i never got to play Double Vision and nobody wanna be kind and show me the pics of it? Perfect... Sarcastic, still back to this game, thank gosh it works in HTF Sites still, idk why they don't have Double Vision, that's even more stupid! So, this game have some stuff, if the ball triggered Eyes Cold Lemonade, Water Way to Go AND also Get Whale Soon, then let's go, to be sure that Lumpy was inside the whale even, well no idea now... Ok still, it was so nice how this have current animation, cool game and Handy possibly noticed Lumpy instead of watching us i believe!) 4: Aggravated Asphalt (Oh yeah, 3D, and as 3D as it also is, it is cool, and eh even an intro? It is nice, so yes Flippy/Fliqpy is the playable one and as Flippy he have to avoid killing others, BUT when Fliqpy he should, so still, do this only have intro or it have more comic parts? If anybody tells me and knows i would thank you, whoever tells me, let's say but only if ya know, then i also tells that this game is too special and i believe it will last forever but not sure, now it is HTML5 so still, awesome and epic!) 3: Fire Escape (Classic! Could i say more so? Flaky is still a coward but at the same time so freaking heroic, have ya seen how she have the idea to save her friends? How cool, she use an umbrella so the screaming friends falls on it to the ambulance, the umbrella is useful, and the umbrella WOULD broke if Lumpy and Cro-Marmot was in this game BUT they isn't here, also, Cub thought it was funny just like in "Wingin' It" when flying out of the plane, tho is too bad Flippy isn't in this game tho, then fans would be well happy, tho Flippy WOULD be the one who save Flaky is anything, after all IF he isn't Fliqpy for sure, so yeah i also love how they screams and poses when they fly out of the building, but yeah it is yet entertaining to play!) 2: Candy Cave (Perfect for soon is Halloween, hm coincidence? Cool btw, cave AND candy, could be Halloween themed, tho i have to admit after all, since my favorite character is in this game, i ain't annoyed at all by Nutty's sounds, yes call me crazy and i actually have played this more then the other games, heck even more then number 1, but because it is about distance dudes, and i often have it mute, otherwise, he obviously won't annoy me, he won't anytime, and it is underrated for me, it would be funny btw if Nutty was moving only by the keyboard, but that is better my idea, but other then that, the game have funny obstacles and also fun for those who likes to collect candy!) And number one is:... (This is a surprise, is it?) RUN AND BUN! (Oh ok, if watching previous blog and since people thinks this is the best game, but yeah it IS my second favorite HTF Game if anything, False Alarm is number one (Don't hate me however, pls?) And also, Run and Bun IS my favorite "ARCADE" Game, it is good, and gee, it also have distance, idk why i played Candy Cave more then anything of HTF Games, eh even this? Tho reason could be... Because Nutty and/or Russell ISN'T added, and still, it isn't so bad, it is still the best of The Arcade Games, but i rlly need Lammy and Mr. Pickels at start? Ok Lammy is NOT so bad, but Mr. Pickels is the pickle... Who is useless, uh well, at least all playable characters is pretty dead if anything, and i like the obstacles for example Lumpy who is one of the cameos, and could be nice if i knew full list of characters in game, it must be cool, and i guess i could say since after Video Game Blog, during this year btw, i have played MORE of this game btw, and gosh i can choose favorite playable character and level? Ok level and character, ok hm... Cuddles COULD be my favorite, yes i think so, and even if i love the levels, even The Cave (Cuddles' favorite level) i think The City is my favorite level for sure, and sure ok, i am obviously disappointed we won't get Lifty and Shifty and it is nice to help The Mole tho but yeah other then that this is my favorite Arcade Game and second favorite out of any Happy Tree Friends Themed game!) So guys, how is it? So once again, i am obviously giving credit to DinoLord00 (Fun fact: I accidently said "LOD" at start, i wasn't thinking and i know both admins so i changed before i corrected) and DinoLord00, yes i will do other blog ya suggested so still, here is my favorite arcade games, so anybody who is a fan of those? The games i listed or any i after all missed? Then after the list, then, now i am after doing this... Tired then, i worked in school so... Yeah yup, i just wanna say just... Thanks for watching, and well see ya at Halloween fellas, bye! Category:Blog posts